In the usual situation temperature modified air is provided to relatively extensive areas such as entire buildings, selected offices or suites of rooms within a building, or, in the case of automotive vehicles, the entire vehicle is cooled or heated as a unit.
There are many situations, however, in which more restricted air temperature modification, the ultimate use of which is to enhance the comfort of human beings, is desirable. For example, it may be desirable to provide a chair or seat, the immediate surroundings of which can be selectively cooled or heated, and yet the modified effect cannot be noted to any substantial extent beyond that range.